


A Dark and Dirty Rite

by rootelea



Series: The Chilling Adventures of Descendants [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF, Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: F/M, Ritual Sex, Sabrina AU, Slightly Smutty, Swearing, Witchcraft, blood and knives, mal bashing (uma is not a fan), spoopy stuff ;), witchy descendants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootelea/pseuds/rootelea
Summary: Uma can't stand one more second of her purple-haired rival, resorting to great lengths in order to curse her for good, much to the delight of the eager Harry Hook.





	A Dark and Dirty Rite

This day couldn't get any worse. Uma was fuming.

It started with Demonology, a surprise test from Brother Machen on a section of the curriculum she swore they hadn't even learned yet. The younger students had been causing chaos in the foyer, some hexing prank gone wrong. Uma was caught in the wrong place at the wrong time and Father Blackwood had employed her to clean up their mess, which in itself delayed her on her way to Satanic Choir which she was consequently late for. And because clearly, the odds were in her favour, Lady Blackwood decided to give _**her**_ solo to Mal as punishment.

_Mal._

She'd made it through practice, determined to spend her evening in the library for some peaceful and quiet study only to arrive and find out it was closed because the librarian wasn't in school. Not even an explanation offered. Leaving Uma to storm back to the girl's dorm, cursing to herself as she went.

Now, she sat in the dining hall for supper. Her eyes glaring daggers into the back of her purple-haired nemesis from across the room. She laughed (obnoxiously loud, Uma had to note), gloated about her near-perfect score on the morning's test, talked the most out of anyone at her table, everyone soaking in her company. Sucking up to her. It was insufferable. Uma couldn't help but imagine what would happen if the impish giggles and droning stories that came out of her mouth were replaced by bugs. Thousands of beetles and spiders, oozing over her porcelain skin, consuming her and devouring her flesh until it was rotten and putrid, her skeleton decorating the mahogany of the dining table on display for all to see, with her remaining innards left as food for the rats.

How beautiful. A Hell sent image.

It was at that moment that the girl in question turned around and caught Uma's eye, taking Uma by surprise. Mal simply smiled, a knowing smile almost, sending a wink and a wave her way before turning back around. 

Uma could feel her blood boil.

The two had always been unspoken enemies. Most people only knew the story that laid on the surface. Uma's arrival at the Academy of Unseen Arts. Immediately climbing to the top of most of her classes, a dedicated student who excelled in the dark arts. The front and centre of the Satanic Choir. The Academy's unholy Devil Child. She should have known her talents would come at a price, most notably the envy of her fellow students. 

Her Harrowing initiation had been one of the worst the Academy had seen in centuries. After coming out of that cell, they said she didn't speak for weeks. 

And ever since Uma had held a passionate hatred for Mal that she refused to explain.

She didn't even realise she had stabbed her dinner fork into the table before she was snapped out of her thoughts by the movement of someone sliding onto the bench beside her. 

"Ya look like you're about to curse someone and I don't want to miss it. Don't mind me." His smooth voice hung in the air and although she still sat facing Mal, she could see the smirk on Harry Hook's lips. Uma finally turned her head to face him, a matching expression, for her dear friend had just given her the most wonderful idea.

"That would be nice wouldn't it?" She hummed, eyeing Mal once more, rolling her eyes as she laughed again. "There is nothing I want more than to watch the succubitch burn. She's had her fun, and now it's my turn."

Harry raised an eyebrow, a mischevious glint in his eye. "Well, love, what didya have in mind?"

Uma quickly glanced back and forth between him and the snake in question. What did _she_ want? If she had all the power she could imagine at her disposal, just what would she do to Mal? Originally she was thinking a quick hex. A little lesson to take her down a peg. But Harry had mentioned **curses** and the options were just too delicious, just too tempting to ignore.

"I want everyone to see her for the slimy, scaley bitch that she is. I want to ruin her life like she ruined mine. I want people to look at her with broken sight and see the monster she is inside. All she's got going for her is that outer beauty and I want people to look at her and feel their eyes bleed. To crave the sweet mercy of gouged eyeballs over having to look at her hideous face one more time. I want her to wallow in misery for the rest of her life as an ugly hag who's left to watch as everything around her comes crumbling down and she dies alone in a pool of her own freakish tears."

Uma turned back to Harry, who's mouth was agape, an innocent smile on her face. She reached out a hand, gently stroking his cheek. "And would you look at that? In the process of it all, I get to render Harry Hook speechless. A sight to behold." 

He shook his head in awe, grin only widening. "I am begging you to monologue like that more often, that was bloody hot." His voice a breathy drawl, already prepared to bow down on his knees. She liked that. His lustful gaze sending heat through her body. She took another bite of her food, looking back over to Mal and imagining what it would all look like. Thank Satan, this could be the answer to all of her problems.

There was just one fault in that plan, and it seemed like she wasn't the only one to notice.

"But darling," Harry placed a hand over hers, making her turn back to him. "A curse like that, it's truly wicked and you know that I would like nothing better than to watch that all unfold. But, a permanent curse with _those_ consequences? That's a lot of power. Where exactly are you planning to get that from?"

He was right, of course, and for a moment Uma felt that teasing taste of liberal chaos slip away. Her revenge. She looked up at him, meeting his icy blue gaze. Harry had always been keen to prove his 'devotion' to her. Whenever she hit a low he was always there to kiss her hands, get on his knees and remind her of the powerful witch she could be. The powerful witch she _**was**_. Surely this was no different. His stare intense, it sent shivers down her spine and all of a sudden victory didn't seem so far away anymore. It was all or nothing, head first into the deep. 

She took a deep breath and straightened her posture, throwing her answer out there like it was nothing. "The Great Rite."

If she hadn't been so serious she would have burst out laughing at the incredibly comical expression on Harry's face. Harry, who looked like he was about to choke on oxygen. 

"Shit..." He whispered, looking around to see if anyone was listening in on them, scooching impossibly closer. Uma could feel his breath on the skin of her neck, yet she didn't move a muscle. "With who?"

All or nothing she had said.

She tilted her head ever so slightly so they were eye to eye, a relaxed smirk gracing her expression. "You, of course. I don't trust anyone else. I'll need you to bring me some of her blood if that's possible." She planted a kiss on his cheek, getting up from the bench and dusting down her dress. Harry was left there, completely stunned. She bent down, hands massaging over his shoulders as her lips ghosted over his ear. 

"Meet me in the Binding Rituals classroom at the Witching hour, Hook. I'll be waiting." She grinned, a hand ruffling through his hair, (as she knew he loved) before turning on her heel and walking out of the dining hall with an air of confidence and the sway of her hips, just knowing that he'd be watching. 

There seemed to be no turning back now. 

* * *

 A minute until midnight.

Uma had gone over the ritual in her head a million times now, it seemed. A sinking feeling in her chest. Had she been wrong about all this? Perhaps this was just a sign. She turned around to collect together what she had laid out on the desk before there came a knock at the door. She wrapped her robe tighter around herself, cautiously taking a step forward, a hand reaching out for the door handle.

"Who is it?"

"Me. By me, I mean Harry, if you couldn't tell." Quickly came the response, and Uma let out a soft sigh of relief, opening the door and gently ushering him in. She whispered an incantation under her breath, the door slamming shut, invisible locks clicking into place. 

"Did you bring it?" Uma turned back to him, fiddling with her hands. She still couldn't believe they were actually going through with this. That he came.

Harry turned out his pockets, taking out a small vial of dark red liquid, Uma's eyes widening. She felt a giddy sense of delight course through her, knowing that this just might be possible now. She clasped her hands together with an excited giggle, taking the vial out of his hands and inspecting it herself. "How did you get it?"

Harry grinned, rather proud of himself. "Didn't take much. Just a small spell under my breath and she accidentally cut her hand on her knife at supper. I offered to help her clean it up." He walked over to the table she had set up, complete with all the ritual tools they needed. Some things stuck out to him in particular, a chalice of wine, a blank scroll of parchment, a quill. Even Uma's trusty athame blade, which he had gifted to her himself. "What's all this for?"

"You'll see," Uma replied simply, a sultry hint to her voice that Harry picked up on, suddenly remembering just what she had asked him here for. He slowly turned around to face her, his breath caught in his throat. She had removed the silk robe she had previously donned, leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties. Despite her bold move though she was dreading his reaction. She didn't want to mess this up. Of course, it was all _**just a ritual**_ but she didn't want to make a fool of herself. Not again. Not ever. Especially not in front of Harry.

"Oh, Lucifer." He swallowed, slowly removing his own jacket. Uma stared straight down at the floor to hide the reddening of her cheeks, clearing her throat. "I've already purged the room of unwanted energies so help me move these desks aside and we can get started." 

He did as she asked, standing back to await her next order.

Uma took a deep breath, taking the white chalk from the table and stepping into the ritual space. Harry meanwhile, rid himself of the rest of his clothes until he too was left in nothing but his underwear. Slowly but surely, she drew out the circle, chanting under her breath as she went. " _Spiritus ignei, spiritus aquae, caeli spirituum et spirituum_ _terrae._ "

Harry was lighting candles, following in her trail. 

 _"Dolores inferni circumdederunt me auxilium meum et maledictus qui illudant mihi."_ Every word fed her energy. She felt a calming yet powerful presence overwhelm her. She chalked up the last few lines of the pentagram, standing in the centre of the ritual space falling down to her knees. Soaking up every last drop of power she felt. Harry kneeled before her, placing down the items she had left on the desk. Uma took out the vial of blood, eyeing it carefully before looking back up to Harry. "You swear this is hers? Untainted. I don't want to curse anyone else."

He did not say a word but nodded. There seemed to be an energy in the room, a tension that he did not want to disturb. 

Uma picked up the athame, running it through her fingertips before making a clean slice across her hand, holding it so as to not spill any of her blood, which eagerly oozed out of the fresh wound. She did not flinch though, picking up the quill with her other hand which she dipped into the scar before holding it down to the scroll. Harry watched her in silence and utter awe as she wrote her curse three times across the parchment, uttering further incantations as she went. She then opened the vial that contained Mal's blood, carefully dipping the tip of the quill into the liquid before lifting it back out and dragging it along the bottom of the parchment, bordering her curse before signing Mal's name at the end. 

Finally, she held up the chalice, taking a small but sweet sip of the wine before passing it over to Harry who did the same before putting it aside. Uma turned to it, picking back up the athame. "This is a symbolic version of the Great Rite." She explained, gesturing between the cup and her blade. "To save us from... all that hassle."

Uma tried to ignore the look on Harry's face, who was obviously taken aback by her comment. She cleared her throat, thrusting the blade inside the chalice. She felt a wave of energy pass through her.

But it wasn't enough.

Just as she anticipated, which is why she was in her lingerie at the moment in the first place. 

Harry watched her carefully and she felt her cheeks burning once more under his scrutinizing gaze.

"Did it work?"

"Obviously not." Uma snapped back, running her face through her hands. She wasn't sure if she could look at him. Harry leaned forward, a finger gently reaching under her chin to tilt her head up. Hell, she hated when he did that.

"Uma, we don't have to do this if you don't want-"

"Oh shut up!" She cut him off, hands grabbing his face and pulling him into her, their lips smashing together. It was a whole other kind of sensation, a new form of energy. Her need for more once she started was insatiable and it seemed that Harry felt the same, arms wrapping around her bare waist, pulling her into his lap. Her hands rooted in his hair, tugging and pulling which judging by his reactions, he seemed to enjoy. Their kisses were hot and careless, both desperate to take it further and explore whatever this was. His tongue teased her mouth, and she simply could not resist any longer. Letting him in. Drinking him up like poison.  

His calloused hands caressed her bare skin, lips reluctantly parting from her own for breath only to trail down her skin, worshipping her neck. Gasps fell from Uma's parted lips as she felt her body rock against his, wanting more of him. His lips blessed across her collarbone to her breasts, a sly hand reaching behind to unclasp her bra.  

He lay her down in the middle of the circle, his lips touching every inch of her body he could find, veering dangerously close to her heat. Her body was aflame with sensations that she couldn't describe, small noises falling from her lips with every touch. She caught sight of the tent in his boxers, her breath catching in her throat as the realism of the situation fully came to perspective. The power of it all was so much and it was all moving so fast, she felt so dizzy all of a sudden.

His hands made quick work of what little fabric she had on, reaching down to-

"Stop!" Uma suddenly bolted up, her head spinning. Harry did so immediately, sitting up and scooching back, his expression filled with concern. Tentatively he reached for her hand, which he noticed then was shaking. "I'm... I'm sorry." She drew her knees close to her chest, pulling her hand away to run it through her hair in frustration. She could hear Mal's voice now, taunting her.

_Classic Shrimpy._

He shook his head, voice softer and more intimate than before. "Don't apologise, love. Nothing ya did wrong, I swear. You did give me a wee fright though." He teased lightly, hoping to get a laugh out of her, which he did. 

"I just..." Uma sighed, shaking her head at herself. She felt so stupid right now. "It's not you, Harry and-" She saw then and there that he was trying to hide how dejected he looked and she jumped in before he could say anything. "I want this. I really, really fucking do. I'm not lying. I just... I don't really, uh, know what I'm doing and it's all moving a little fast I guess." Her face burned bright red at her confession, covering her eyes with her braids.

Harry didn't say anything at first and she felt herself fill with dread. He was going to mock her. Berate her. She should have seen it all coming.

"You should have said something." He sighed, reaching out for her hand again, bringing it to his lips like he always did to calm her, his lips softly brushing over each of her knuckles. "I just don't want you to feel like ya have to do this, only to wake up and regret it in the morning. Is this really how you wanna lose your virginity, darling?" He stared at her again with the intense gaze that she just couldn't escape and although it was unknown territory, it asserted just how she felt.

"I don't really care about all that Harry. I trust you and there is nobody else I could imagine doing this with. Right here and right now this is what I want." She assured, holding her head high in confidence. She meant it, tracing the sharp edges of his jawline with her finger. "And do you remember what you said to me, Harry? I'm your Queen, and you'll always give your queen what she wants." Her voice dropped to a mischevious drawl, a smile playing at the corners of her lips as she watched her companion's eyes darken with lust, pulling her back into him, their bodies intertwining as their lips met once more. Perfectly like puzzle pieces. 

She felt the energy of the room pick back up the pace again, the candle wicks wavering as a wind which slowly picked up its force, blew through the room, her hands reaching down to rid Harry of the last article of clothing he had left, their bodies impossibly close. And this time there would be no interruptions.  

* * *

 Uma watched from underneath a tall willow tree in the gardens, as Mal paraded across the Academy Grounds without a care in the world, smiling as she went, a blue-haired girl on her arm. They were laughing and talking, the usual. Everyone who passed by stopped Mal to compliment on her hair or her complexion.

Nothing had changed.

Uma smiled to herself as she felt someone slide down the bark of the tree to sit beside her, already knowing exactly who it was.

"I don't get it." Harry frowned and Uma turned her head to look at him, raising an eyebrow expectantly. "I mean, we did everything right. Why didn't the curse work?" He rested his head on Uma's shoulder, nuzzling into her with a frustrated sigh. 

Uma simply smiled, a hand naturally going to play with his hair, grinning as he leaned into the touch. "Well, you're supposed to think about the subject of your curse during the whole of the ritual." She explained, a small laugh falling from her lips as a hand wrapped in the collar of his jacket, pulling him into her so she could kiss his cheek. "It's a little hard to do that when you're in-between my legs, Hook."

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought I'd sort of test the waters of a possible lengthier Sabrina AU? Now that the second part of the series is out I've gotten back into it and would love to write some more or headcanon with some of you guys! Let me know any plot ideas or headcanons you've got for characters and stuff.
> 
> my tumblr: @thomasdohertyy
> 
> P.S: I used google translate for the Latin (oopsie) and it's probably inaccurate but oh well hehe: "Spirits of Fire, Spirits of Water, Spirits of Air and Spirits of Earth. I call upon you to help me cast my curse on the one who abused me."


End file.
